


sky rockets in flight

by momothesweet



Series: hungry [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Roommates, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're alone in the apartment, and you've got nothing better to do than to think about Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sky rockets in flight

**Author's Note:**

> Because titling it _afternoon delight_ is too cliche lmao
> 
> I couldn't help but continue on from _i'll have what she's having_ , so here you go.

You’ve got the apartment to yourself today.

Everyone is out at work, and you haven’t done anything notable in the last several hours besides shower and eat lunch without as much as slipping or breaking anything. Studying isn’t faring very well, as usual - you wanted to get a head start on studying for your next exam coming up in two weeks, but you know that’s not happening. Your day off feels like any other day you’re alone, but you know something is...just a little bit off.

It’s been a few days since your little encounter with Kuroo involving the ramen noodles. You haven’t stopped thinking about it, if you’re perfectly honest with yourself. You’ve also been avoiding ramen as a meal the last few days, too. The interactions with Kuroo haven’t been awkward at all, to your surprise. Sure, it may have taken you a few hours and Kuroo’s help to avoid suspicious questions asked by your roommates. Yachi asking Kuroo why he looked so happy was the cutest and most terrifying thing. You also had to swat Bokuto away a few times when he wanted to poke at the little love bites on your neck (you took care of a “mosquito problem”). Overall, you’ve taken these days in stride and nobody but Kuroo and you knows a damn thing about what happened.

As you lie in bed, laptop and schoolwork strewn on the floor at this point because you know you’re not going to get anything done, you once again think about what happened in the very place you’re lying in. Kuroo on top of you, the feel of his lips on yours, the feel of his tongue inside you, the feel of his tongue _inside_ you…

Your legs impulsively spread an inch at a time apart when you try to recreate the scene in your head. It’s hot, and _damn_ if only he were here right now. What you’d like to do with him, how you’d like to go so much _further_ even though you two haven’t even had a proper date.

Since nobody is supposed to be home for another few hours, you’re definitely going to take advantage of your alone time. Hell, even if one roommate was home, all you had to do was shut and lock the door. Or move to the bathroom, either one. But only you’re in the apartment alone and nothing is going to stop you now from touching yourself. You’ve already got no pants on, a luxury when you’re home alone. And you’re in a convenient, comfortable position to do so.

A hand slides down your panties and you already feel that you’ve gotten wet after simply thinking about Kuroo tongue-fucking you. You spread your pussy with two fingers and use a third to wake up your clit, and it only takes a teeny little tap for you to let out a little whine. You use two fingers to start rubbing your clit, slow and steady as it fuels the gentle moans leaving your throat. One finger inside your pussy gets you uttering Kuroo’s name under your breath, and you shut your eyes and tilt your head back, mouth falling open. Another finger dips inside you. You’re trying to imagine what Kuroo’s cock feels like in your pussy, how he’ll thrust into you and hold onto your hips until you become broken under his touch. Fingers would be no goddamn match for his cock, but it’s the next best thing that’s keeping you moaning right now.

“Tetsu…”

Your moans get louder, and your panties come off a millisecond because you want to go back to fingering yourself, getting deeper inside your pussy as your fingers can, knees bent and feet pressed on your bed. When your fingers curl, your legs start to twitch more and your back is arching higher and you’re getting closer, closer--

And you hear someone else moan.

You freeze, your fingers still inside you but your face white as a sheet and your heartbeat nonexistent. Silence fills the suddenly frightening air. Maybe it’s just the neighbors having sex or it’s your imagination running too wild. Nobody can possibly be watching y--

“Aww, why’d you stop? I was about to come, too.”

The voice is more than familiar. Relief washes away the fright, but you’re still embarrassed by the whole ordeal. It’s becoming visible when you turn red, take your fingers out and close your legs shut as Kuroo turns to lean on your doorframe, the bottom of half of his clothes undone. A hand is on his very erect cock and he’s got a wide grin on his face.

“You sounded so cute saying my name,” he says. “Can I hear it again?”

That question is asking for more than just your voice, and you nod slowly, fully understanding what Kuroo wants (because come on, you’re a smart cookie). You’re lying to yourself when you say you don’t want it just as bad, if not more. To have Kuroo watch you play with your pussy while he jacks off in front of you would be a dream come true. One of your dreams, at least. You likely just came up with this one.

Kuroo slinks inside the bedroom, pulling up a chair and sitting down right in front of your bed, legs spread wide and cock still in hand. The grin hasn’t left his face, either.

“Let’s come together,” he says, purring your name and starting to stroke himself slowly. You wonder how long he’s been standing outside your door, and how the hell you didn’t hear him come in. He continues on, asking “What were you thinking about?”

You keep your legs tightly together when he asks, but watching him touch himself with the added flood of thoughts you were originally touching yourself to makes you ease up and assume the position once more. Your fingers hover over your pussy again, and you respond to him.

“You,” you say bluntly, then elaborate, “you eating me out. And what it’d feel like to have your cock inside me. I want you so badly, Tetsu. I want you to fuck me hard till I can’t remember my own name, ah ~”

Soon enough, your fingers push in and out quickly and your other hand finds its way to your clit, rubbing in pressured little circles while you curl your fingers and you start to twitch again. One more good touch of your g spot and there it is. You’re coming and your moans are high and whiny and you’re repeating Kuroo’s name like a prayer for mercy, legs shaking vigorously and practically lifting yourself from bed at the euphoric feeling of your orgasm. Your eyes flutter open momentarily and Kuroo’s coming, too, his shirt halfway up so that he’s releasing over his stomach.

It’s the first you’ve seen of his bare abdomen, and lo and behold, it’s just as toned and beautiful as you’d imagined. He’s moaning your name, too, rugged and low as he finishes off. You’re both breathing heavily. A beat passes when his eyes meet with yours, a smile not as energetic as when he came in your room but still infectious enough to make you melt further into your bed. After cleaning himself up, and graciously swiping up some of your release from your thighs because _wow he’s really fucking polite and hot and why is this happening_ , he dresses himself, and finds your panties on the floor.

“Do you care if I take these?”

Initially, you scowl. It’s not like you have extra money lying around so you can buy more underwear. Those are a cute pair, too. Dammit. But the thought of Kuroo taking something personal of yours and doing god knows what with it is kind of (no, definitely) hot.

“Fine. You owe me, though.”

He snickers as he shoves your panties in his pocket. “How about a date?”

Your eyes widen as you sit up, about to leave your bed to put on another pair of underwear and some pants. “What?”

“Don’t you find it strange that we’ve made each other come twice but we still haven’t gone out?” he asks, approaching you and cupping your cheek. His hand is warm, and he still smells of coffee from working his shift at the coffeeshop around the corner from the apartment building. They must have let him off early, if he came home to hear, and _watch_ …

“Well, yeah,” you say sheepishly. “Why do you think I was...thinking about you, like that?”

He answers you with a soft kiss instead of words; you kiss him back and ask yourself for probably the millionth time _goddamn is this really happening?_

“Friday after work, then?” he asks, pulling away and his hand moving from your cheek to your waist.

You nod. “Sounds perfect.”

His smile warms you up once more, fingers slipping away from you and it takes the rest of your willpower to not whine when he makes his way to the door. “Now, put on some pants. I think Bokuto is coming home early, too. You perv.”

“Shut up,” you say, laughing and sliding off your bed to get properly dressed.

This week could not have been stranger. Bouts of anger and sadness, two sexual encounters with your crush/roommate that don’t even involve actual fucking, and now you’ve just landed a date with said crush/roommate. It won’t be long before you can officially call Kuroo Tetsurou your boyfriend. Shit, you almost want to call him your boyfriend now.

You get lost in that thought, and immediately table it when you hear the door open this time around. As you finally throw on a pair of sweatpants, Bokuto swings by your room to say hi, and asks why you’re smiling like a 12-year-old.

“It’s nothing,” you giggle. “I just..I have a date this Friday.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, money and suggestions are always appreciated ~ <3


End file.
